Vida paralela
by PukaSaotome13
Summary: ¿Que harias si te encuentras a tu yo de otra dimension? Peor aun, ¿Que harias si tu yo de otra dimension es diferente a ti? Una explosion hizo que ellos mismos lo supieran. DipCifica, Pinecest -Un poco- AU ReverseFalls y Gravity Falls original
1. Despues del show

Vida paralela

 _Gravity Falls no me pertenece, a quien debo dar créditos de esta maravillosa serie es a Alex Hirsch. Yo solo escribo por diversión._

 _Tanto el Au Reverse Falls y el original Gravity Falls estarán involucrados._

 **Advertencias:** Habrá DipCifica y un poco de Pinecest, para que me niego uwu

* * *

 **I.-Después del Show**

Suelta las cuchillas a una distancia adecuada, su largo cabello de color castaño se mece en el aire con gracia. La víctima, su hermano gemelo, ríe con sorna al ver que no le atino a sus partes nobles, mala suerte quizás. La gente disfruta del buen show que se les brinda. A la gente normal y corriente le gusta ver a otra gente como sus bufones, peor aún, disfrutan ver como se matan unos a otros, son monstruos sin corazón que ríen a carcajadas por el show que presencian. Pero es peor aún ver como las victimas lo disfrutan, porque, a la ideología de esos gemelos, la gente es su bufón y ellos los reyes de aquel pueblo.

Sus saltos son fuertes, disfruta hacer enfurecer a su gemela, le causa ternura sus pucheros al ver como no puede atinarle con sus cuchillas. Un extraño sentimiento ha crecido en su pecho desde hace unos meses, algo raro, no lo quiere aceptar, pero tal parece que cuando la toma de la mano, la carga o se recuesta con ella, su corazón palpita desmedidamente. Es lo mismo en ese momento cuando la mira a los ojos antes de que se le abalance y caigan uno sobre el otro, riendo por la actitud tan aniñada que tienen. La risa de la gente se apaga poco a poco, solo consiguiendo un silencio tan acogedor en donde las miradas que cruzan son señales indirectas de un amor que rebasa los lazos sanguíneos.

La multitud se va de poco en poco. Solo unas cuantas chicas se quedan al final para obtener la atención de Dipper Gleeful, cosa que resulta un fallo total porque el castaño desaparece sin dejar rastro.

* * *

— ¿Y ahora porque no dejaste que te mimaran?— pregunta sin siquiera verlo, pues está tomando un baño y la sombra que la cortina del baño ofrece dejan ver que su hermano ha querido entrar silenciosamente

—No tengo ánimos…— contesta soltando un suspiro con pesadez —Solo vine por papel higiénico— menciona antes de retirarse, mira por el rabillo del ojo hacia la tina de baño, donde su gemela, una mujer hecha y derecha, toma un baño, enjuagando sus delicadas piernas, pasando sus dedos sobre su sedoso cabello… niega violentamente, para después cerrar de un portazo

* * *

La noche cae sobre la cabaña del bosque, dos hermanos observan el cielo estrellado contando algunas anécdotas que para muchos sonaran como cuentos de fantasía, pero para ellos es la verdad completa

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que por poco te tragaba el _Sin Cara?_

—Ni me lo recuerdes… su boca olía fatal

—Pero fue divertido Gideon, no me digas que no~

—Tal vez…— contesta con pesadumbre, riendo por lo bajo, mira el cielo estrellado soltando un sonoro suspiro —Paz…

La chica ladea la cabeza un poco, dándole a entender que lo está escuchando

— ¿Crees que haya universos paralelos?

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Hace mucho que me estoy haciendo esa pregunta, digo, si hay anomalías en este pueblo, ¿Entonces podrían existir universos paralelos? ¿Podría existir gente igual a nosotros que esté haciendo diferentes cosas en este mismo instante?

Pacifica lo medita un poco, las teorías con su hermano son un tema de nunca acabar, es como un debate sobre el huevo y la gallina —No lo sé Gideon… tal vez puede que haya un universo paralelo, pero nunca se sabrá si no se prueba de su existen…

 _¡PUM!_ Se escucha un sonido ensordecedor no muy lejos de la cabaña, ambos se ven como sabiendo que hacer, toman el diario de las anomalías, pues podría tratarse de una. Corren como si no hubiera un mañana y cuando llegan al lugar solo ven fuego y tierra esparcida. Miran todo el lugar y sus rincones, hasta que ven bulto no tan grande, se acercan con cuidado, tal vez se trate de un _Sin Cara_ u otra anomalía presente. Pero lo que observan los deja helados, frente a ellos, esta una de las anomalías más raras e interesantes de la historia

—¿Di-dipper?— interroga Pacifica con un nudo en la garganta, no sabe como es que llego de ese modo, porque trae otra vestimenta… ¿Acaso es…?

—¿Ma-mabel?— interroga ahora Gideon, mirando como la chica se reincorpora con algo de pesadez, es raro, demasiado raro

Ellos responden a su nombre mirando a los otros chicos, se ponen en guardia los cuatro, gruñendo por lo bajo, _pues son los enemigos…_

* * *

No sabe si entrar por la ventana o no, lo duda por un momento, ¿Esta bien? El mismo se repite que no, pero sus instintos pueden más que sus pensamientos.

Justo cuando va a entrar un destello y un sonido ensordecedor hacen que llame a Mabel con desesperación, esta despierta, lo mira por la ventana, salta con el aun con el pijama puesto, corren juntos hasta el punto de la anomalía… y miran lo que pasa, ¿Es verdad lo que ven? ¿Es enserio?

* * *

Gracias por leer! uwu Disculpen las faltas ortograficas

By: Puka~Chan


	2. Explicaciones Dificultuosas

Vida paralela

 _Gravity Falls no me pertenece, a quien debo dar créditos de esta maravillosa serie es a Alex Hirsch. Yo solo escribo por diversión._

 _Tanto el Au Reverse Falls y el original Gravity Falls estarán involucrados._

 **Advertencias:** Habrá DipCifica y un poco de Pinecest, para que me niego uwu

* * *

 **II._ Aclarando dudas**

 **(Perspectiva de Pacifica)**

 _"¿E-en serio esto está pasando? ¿Por qué hay dos Dipper tan iguales? ¿Y dos Mabel?"_ Medito la situación, es tan irónico porque no me basto ni un segundo para golpear a _esa_ Mabel, pero, giro mi cabeza ¿Y qué es lo que me encuentro? A _Mabel._ No entiendo nada, y la pregunta que más ronda en mi cabeza es _¿Hay otro mundo aparte del nuestro?_ ¡La respuesta está frente a mí!, y si nadie va a preguntar nada, entonces lo hare yo, ¡Es tan irritante este silencio! Yo no soy de las que se callan las cosas…

— ¿Qué carajo son ustedes?— _Dipper No.1,_ pregunta a las dos figurillas que se encuentran frente a nosotros, no me sorprende saber lo directo que es, así que solo esperamos su respuesta

—Mejor, explíquenme, ¿Por qué tienen la ropa tan distinta?— _Dipper No. 2_ nos mira de arriba hacia abajo, me siento extraña cuando me miran tanto, no como a _Mabel No.1,_ que le encanta que se le queden mirando

Miro de reojo a Gideon, no sabe qué decir, esta… ¿Asustado? Más bien nervioso, eso quiero creer. De nuevo vuelvo a mirar al _Dipper No.2,_ es como una versión más… mejorada, del engreído de Dipper Gleeful, tan… tierna, madura, tímida y segura de sí misma, niego violentamente, debo quitar mi boba sonrisa o se me quedara viendo de una forma extraña, _¡Aleja todo extraño sentimiento Pacifica Pines!_

—Es nuestra ropa usual, pequeño insolente~— canturrea _Mabel No.1,_ mientras se le acerca peligrosamente a _Dipper No.2,_ esa niñata… afortunadamente su hermana, -espero que sea su hermana- interfiere entre esos dos

— ¡No tienes derecho a hablarnos así!— su voz chillona se hace escuchar por el lugar, mientras _Mabel No.1_ echa una carcajada al aire

—La que no tiene derecho a hablarnos de esa forma eres tú. Me vale una mierda lo que seas y no me importa si eres una especie de _yo_ sin gracia, aquí, nosotros dominamos ¿Entiendes? _Pequeña gatita~_

Y con eso, _Mabel No.1 y Dipper No.1_ se van, saltando con gracia sobre las copas de los árboles, dejándonos un _pequeño problemita_ encima. Nos miramos por unos minutos, sin saber que decir, hasta que, por fin, Gideon abre la boca, tomando una gran bocanada de aire

—Pueden quedarse por el momento en la cabaña del misterio, digo, si no… les incomoda nuestra presencia

 _Mabel No.2_ asiente enérgicamente, pero, _Dipper No.2_ parece estar en desacuerdo.

Finalmente, tenemos a dos _de nuestros enemigos_ durmiendo en una de nuestras camas

* * *

— ¿Qué son _ellos_?—Mabel camina hacia su hermano gemelo, este se encuentra releyendo página tras página del Diario No.3, revolviendo sus cabellos en una clara señal de desesperación

—No lo sé. Por más que trato de hallar lógica a esta anomalía, no, no lo entien…do— sus palabras se van reduciendo hasta quedar en un susurro, mira a su hermana de arriba hacia abajo, no trae puesta su pijama habitual, solo un _baby doll_ negro con encaje en las orillas, no puede apartar la vista de ese joven y buen cuerpo

— ¿Qué tanto me miras?— pregunta yendo directamente al grano, mientras enarca una ceja, _pero sabe de paso la respuesta_

—T-tu pi-pijama, ¿Do-donde esta?— tartamudea tanto que ni siquiera parece haber formulado una pregunta, mira nervioso hacia otro lado sin importancia, pero no se resiste más y vuelve a mirar a su hermana de nuevo, luce tan provocativa, tiene que controlar sus instintos

— ¿Qué hay de malo con mi pijama? Quiero utilizar esta, ¿No te gusta?— acorta su distancia, mientras susurra su nombre de una manera necesitada, Mabel Gleeful siempre consigue lo que quiere, y esta vez necesita a Dipper de una manera distinta

—E-es tu de-decisión… ¿Quisieras alejarte por favor?

—Pero Dipper, ¿Por qué me quieres tener lejos? ¿Acaso no te agrado?— suavemente abraza a su compañero, mientras se coloca entre las piernas de este mismo, sonríe de medio lado

— ¡He dicho que te alejes Mabel!— la aparta de un tirón, mientras vuelve la vista al diario, que yace tirado en el suelo, trata de recogerlo, pero los labios de su hermana gemela hace que su vista vuelva hacia ella, se sorprende, le incomoda, le gusta y lo excita, son tantos los sentimientos que no sabe qué hacer, más que corresponder al beso

Mabel lo logra, hace que su hermano se rinda a su encanto, ¿Por qué? Es algo que también quiera descubrir, ¿Se ha enamorado de su hermano? Tal vez, ella es joven, linda, tierna e _inocente,_ quiere saciar a los hombres con su encanto para que le rueguen por mas, ella es así, cruel y despiadada, no se deja llevar por el amor, _no otra vez_

Sin embargo, el encanto no dura mucho, Dipper la aparta de una manera tan brusca, toma su diario y se larga del cuarto de su gemela, azotando la puerta con fuerza. Mabel solo consigue hacer rabietas, toma sus perfumes y los arroja de uno en uno contra la pared, está furiosa y unas cuantas lágrimas salen a la luz

— ¿Es que no quiere corresponderme?— se pregunta a si misma mientras tira de las cortinas y las rasga, quiere morir en esos instantes, finalmente va a su cama, llora desconsoladamente y hace trizas la almohada de finas plumas, no quiere ver a nadie más por el momento, quiere perderse entre sus sueños donde es feliz al lado de Dipper, sin ser hermanos —Sin tener un lazo sanguíneo— repite una y otra vez mientras duerme, con las lágrimas aun brotando

* * *

Muchas explicaciones deben dar, enredosas o no, las deben dar aquellas extrañas personas que salieron del cielo. Boby Pines aún no se da cuenta de que hay _una versión retorcida de los Gleeful._ Y no tiene por qué enterarse, claro está.

—Ok. Por lo que acabamos de entender, ustedes vienen de otra dimensión, uno de sus _Tíos Abuelos_ de nuevo hizo otro experimento que salió _un poquito mal;_ Llegaron aquí por aquella explosión…— Gideon camina de un lado a otro mientras trata de reconstruir los hechos, decir que esto es extraño es poco, pero no les queda de otra más que resolver las incógnitas —Quieren decir… ¡¿Qué se puede viajar a través del espacio-tiempo?!

—Por así decirlo— murmura el castaño, mientras el peli blanco lo abrazo y lo toma de las manos, haciendo girar su cuerpo. Mira de reojo a su gemela, esta ríe sin discreción alguna, provocando que la rubia también ría.

— ¡Pacifica! ¡Esto es más de lo que viene en el diario!— exclama mientras deja caer al castaño en el colchón, este se levanta, desconcertado por la actitud del otro. Más aun, se extraña de que haya otro _diario_ en esa dimensión.

—Lo se Gideon, pero no debes dejar caer así a nuestros invitados, ¿Te encuentras bien?— Pacifica deja de lado las risas y se acerca a Dipper, toma su temperatura, lo revisa de los brazos, está en perfecto estado

—Dipper es demasiado resistente— advierte la otra muchacha, mientras se acerca a su hermano y lo levanta de un solo jalón — ¿No es así?

—Tampoco exageres Mabel— murmura mientras se acerca a Gideon, este susurra cosas inteligibles y parece estar feliz —Oye… Amm… Gideon, ¿El Diario del que hablas no es de color vino y tiene una mano en el centro de seis dedos?

— ¿Co-como lo sabes?— pregunta mientras para su felicidad y gozo

—En mi… dimensión, por así decirlo, existieron tres Diarios, pero fueron calcinados— explica mientras se rasca la nuca, Gideon, en efecto, saca el Diario No.2, Dipper esta incrédulo, esta anomalía es más grande y extraña de lo que cree

—Parece que nos llevaremos bien, mi querido Dipper— comenta mientras abre el libro y el castaño se acerca para ver, efectivamente, que tiene otro tipo de contenido, similar al que alguna vez escucho que su Tío Abuelo había comentado

Las dos jovencitas solo niegan con la cabeza, se miran entre ellas mismas, sin saber bien que decirse

— ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo por el bosque?— pregunta con un poco de timidez Pacifica

— ¡Por supuesto!— Asiente Mabel, mientras apoya su mano en un ligar un tanto equivocado, pues de este aparece una gallina que aletea algo espantada. La castaña se exalta, pero solo consigue hacer reír en voz baja a la otra rubia

—Descuida, es mi mascota

—Es muy linda~— elogia, mientras salen de la habitación a hurtadillas para no ser descubiertas por Boby Pines.

* * *

 _Joli~_

 _Emm... lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero mi musa anda flojeando ultimamente, a parte de que actualizo otros fic's_

 _Bueh... ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Espero haya sido de su agrado._

 **LeilaXD:** A mi tambien me encanta el Reverse Falls, es como ver a los personajes de una manera tan distinta, y mas por Dipper bujdberjdnejndeww exquisito papuh xD

 **Alice J. Queen:** Joli~ Espero haya sido de tu agrado este capitulo n.n Lamento la tardanza~

 **Kid Qeiors:** Gracias~ perdon por la tardanza, espero te haya gustado este segundo capitulo~

Bae, bae~

* * *

O si, se me olvidaba, ¿Alguien sabe como se llama la Gallina que tiene por mascota Pacifica en El Reverse Falls TwT? No se si tenga un nombre en especifico, plotz, Help Me!

 **(El que me ayude sera agradecido infinitamente con un One Shot de Gravity Falls, ustedes eligan a la pareja~)**


	3. Extraño experimento

Vida paralela

 _Gravity Falls no me pertenece, a quien debo dar créditos de esta maravillosa serie es a Alex Hirsch. Yo solo escribo por diversión._

 _Tanto el Au Reverse Falls y el original Gravity Falls estarán involucrados._

 **Advertencias:** Habrá DipCifica y un poco de Pinecest, para que me niego uwu

* * *

 **III.- Extraño experimento.**

El bosque no es tan tenebroso como pinta en aquel mundo paralelo, bueno, para la gente "normal" como Pacífica y Mabel, es como un campo de supervivencia, y esto se debe a que es muy parecido al "Gravity Falls" del mundo de Mabel y Dipper Pines.

La rubia y la castaña caminan tomadas de la mano, ya que una parte del bosque se tiene cero visibilidad y lo único que le alumbra son esas extrañas luciérnagas radioactivas. Mabel le ha hecho muchas preguntas a Pacífica sobre su mascota llamada Hannah, una agraciada gallinita que es igual o más traviesa que Pato, la mascota de Mabel.

Han pasado aquel tramo, sin embargo, las risas de las muchachas cesan de manera repentina, no es que Bobby Pines este rondando por ese lugar, más bien, es la contraparte de Dipper la que ronda por ahí.

— ¿Puedo unirme a la conversación? ~Lindo día señorita~— Con la galantería por delante, el portador del apellido Gleeful aparece delante de las dos jovencitas, ahora que se han "calmado" las cosas, puede admirar mucho mejor a aquella muchacha de cabello castaño, quién parece ser la contraparte de su hermana gemela.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? ¿No te cansas con molestarnos a Gideon y a mí?— Pacífica siente su cara arder, mentiría si aquella voz tan seductora no la ha atraído alguna vez, sin embargo, debe mantenerse firme y no dejarse "seducir" por uno de los gemelos Gleeful.

—Molestar no es una palabra que entre en mi vocabulario, y si me permites, a quién he saludado es a tu linda acompañante— Dipper ha hecho a un lado a Pacífica, lo que la ha hecho enfurecer, sin embargo, esta no dirá nada, sabe que sería mal visto "rebajarse" hasta su nivel .

El castaño ha hecho "aparecer" una rosa color rojo, se la ha entregado a Mabel, quién corresponde con un pequeño sonrojo por tan lindo presente. Dipper sonríe de medio lado, apartando de un tirón a la castaña de Pacífica, las dos quedan extrañadas.

—Con tu permiso, he de llevármela a que conozca el pueblo, ¿Aceptas venir?

No le ha dado tiempo de responder, se han esfumado por arte de "magia", Pacífica se ha quedado sola en medio del bosque, ni siquiera los gnomos se le han acercado a tirarle los cabellos.

—Yo quería hacer una amiga— Susurra con un poco de tristeza, los espiará, pero solo es para que no le haga daño a su invitada.

* * *

—Gideon.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡¿Cómo carajo nunca has besado a alguien?! Ambos tenemos 16 años y aun así, ¡¿No has besado a nadie?!

Ambos varones se han enfrascado en otra charla mucho más personal, dejan de lado las anomalías, no ha pasado ni un día completo y ya se caen de lo mejor, se han contado de todo y parecen estar identificados, salvo "esa" parte.

— ¿Uh? ¿Y tú has besado a alguien?— El rostro de Gideon es neutral, han dejado de beber y hacer el diario de lado para atender aquel tema.

Dipper le sonríe con sorna, ha salido ese ego tan grande a relucir, se ha levantado del suelo y camina con grandeza, extendiendo más de lo debido el silencio, algo irritante.

—Pacífica me "ayudó" cuando cumplí los 15 años, recuerdo que estábamos columpiándonos en la pradera y por alguna razón me besó, diciendo _"Feliz cumpleaños enano"_ desde ese día hemos comenzado a salir.

— ¿En-en serio? La verdad es que… Nunca se me pasó por la mente ese tema— Gideon aún recuerda aquella vez que Mabel le quería besar, es traumático y solo niega violentamente para que no haya más recuerdos "extraños".

— ¿Sabes qué? Es mejor que te ayude con eso.

* * *

— ¿Y Dipper?— Pregunta con tanta felicidad, su abuelo le mira extrañado, normalmente el muchacho es quien hace esa pregunta primero.

—Ha salido para "visitar" a los Pines— Vuelve la vista al periódico, no quiere tener contacto visual con ninguno de esos mocosos.

Mabel aprieta con fuerza los puños, da zancadas sin escuchar los reclamos de su tío abuelo; maldice y vuelve a maldecir a su gemelo, mientras hace eso, baja y baja hasta el subterráneo, hace girar una puerta que al momento rechina de manera estrepitosa, encontrándose con "Él".

— ¡Sal de tu tonto escondite esclavo!— Esta más furiosa que nada, para colmo, su "demonio inútil" tarda tanto —Jodete entonces.

La puerta de aquella vieja jaula se abre, Mabel camina con "glamour", mientras ve que en un rincón, aquel "dorito azul", tiembla y llora con desesperación. Grita, patalea y por último jala de aquel demonio inútil hacia el exterior, este no dice nada, solo le mira con temor.

— ¡¿Acaso te tengo que decir que a mi llamado salgas?! ¡Eres solo un demonio inútil!

—L-lo siento señorita, pe-pensé que… un momento, ¿Y el señorito?— Ha dejado de temblar, le extraña que el castaño no esté a su lado, sin embargo, los nervios se le vuelven al cuerpo cuando siente la fría mirada de la castaña.

— ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Ese estúpido no…— Sus palabras se quedan atoradas, esta tan destrozada, que lo único que hace es tumbarse de rodillas y llorar como si no hubiera un mañana.

William Cipher lo sabe, ha captado todo hasta el más mínimo detalle, no sabe si acercarse a la señorita sea una buena idea, pero con toda la gentileza posible la abraza, consolándola.

—M-mi señora no debe llorar, es mejor encontrar a otro posible candidato.

Sin embargo, aquellas palabras no le son reconfortantes a la gemela Gleeful, quien con toda la fuerza posible avienta a William, este no hace nada para levantarse, su confianza se vuelve a destrozar cuando escucha los miles de reclamos que recibe sin ninguna explicación.

No puede hacer nada, no es como su hermano gemelo Bill, él solo es una pieza sobrante.

— ¡¿Sabes qué?! Es mejor que me acompañes a donde creo saber, esta ese idiota.

* * *

— ¡Waaaaa! ¡Aléjate Dipper, aléjate o invoco a un unicornio-caga-helados!— Están tan cerca el uno del otro, que lo único en lo que Gideon puede pensar es en aquel intento de beso que su enemiga.

— ¿Y a ti que mierda te pasa? Lo único que te estoy dando son consejos, ¿O quieres quedarte virgen de labios?

Gideon niega, pero le da un poco de "pena" que ellos, siendo varones, estén tan cerca.

Sin embargo, la ventana de aquella habitación se rompe de golpe, Dipper ha protegido a Gideon con su cuerpo, pues los vidrios han volado por todas partes, de entre la espesa luz se deja ver una del clan Gleeful, quien trae atado, como si fuese un perro, a William Cipher.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi herma… ¿Qu-que están haciendo?

— ¡Ahh! ¡Es-esto no es lo que parece!— Ambos jovencitos se han separado de golpe, si antes estaban cerca, en aquellos instantes parecen querer besarse con deseo.

Mabel los ha ignorado, no importa, al fin y al cabo a quien viene a ver es a su torpe hermano gemelo, busca en toda la habitación, rebusca y no encuentra nada, se desespera y comienza a patalear nuevamente, Dipper Pines le ve algo extrañado, ni Pacífica era así en "esos tiempos".

—Se-señorita…

— ¡¿Y ahora qué quieres esclavo?!— Su furia la hace utilizar su don con la telequinesis, le avienta todo lo que encuentra a su paso, incluyendo vidrios, que no hacen más que traspasar al pobre espectro.

—Will…— Gideon logra recuperar el aliento después de aquella rabieta por parte de una de los Gleeful, sabe que no puede y no debe acercarse a ese "dorito azul", sin embargo, uno de los invitados no lo ha captado aún.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¿Qué haces aquí Bill? ¿Cómo carajos reviviste?— Dipper está confundido, tan solo de verlo de esa manera le da pena y gracia.

—M-mi hermano esta… ¿Es que acaso no puede cuidarse?

— ¡Calla esclavo! Y tú, ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de hablarle a MI esclavo?— Mabel esta cabreada, su mirada lo dice todo, sin embargo, aquel forastero le recuerda tanto a su hermano gemelo, ¡Quiere morir en esos instantes!

Will baja la cabeza, se arrodilla frente a "la señorita" e implora perdón, si su difunto hermano le viera hacer esto, lo golpearía, no, lo pulverizaría al momento.

Mabel lo calla con la mirada, se acerca a Dipper esperando su respuesta, lo examina enseguida, lo que molesta al gemelo Pines.

—El derecho me lo he dado yo, ¿Tienes algún problema?

— ¡Pastelito!, ¿Por qué estabas besando a este tipo? ~Recuerda que tienes a tu linda novia Mabel~— Lo ha dejado con la pregunta en el aire, corre hacia su "adorado tormento" y lo abraza, sin embargo, este se aparta en el acto.

—De-detente, yo no soy tu pastelito, ¿No te lo dejamos claro Pacífica y yo?

—Pacífica, Pacífica, PACÍFICA. Siempre pones a tu hermana primero, dependes mucho de ella, ¿Lo sabías?— Mabel bufa, de nuevo comienza a cabrearse, sin embargo, sus emociones cambian de golpe y lo vuelve a atrapar entre sus brazos— ¡Aun así me gustas!

Bipolar.

Una palabra que la define tan rápido.

Aquellas palabras que le dice a ese muchacho le duelen, porque ni ella sabe lo que en realidad son los puros sentimientos.

Porque está enamorada de su hermano, ¿Es una razón válida?

Dipper los observa y una sonrisa maquiavélica aparece en su rostro, toma a Gideon del brazo con brusquedad, dejando el rastro de la mirada tan fría que Mabel tiene. Le comenta su plan, el de menor estatura enrojece, jamás había pensado que "ese día llegaría".

—Amm… Mabel, ¿Puedo besarte?— La pregunta sale de una manera tan directa, ni siquiera Dipper la tenía prevista, la castaña le mira con incredulidad, se ha quedado muda.

Parece que el tiempo se ha detenido con esa pregunta, hasta que la única mujer de ahí da un paso hacia adelante y coloca sus labios sobre los que tiene enfrente, sin embargo, las emociones son diferentes, chocan, se transmiten y vuelven a su lugar de origen.

Pasa de manera tan rápida y a la vez lenta para uno de ellos; Gideon esta petrificado, esta rojo como un tomate, mientras que Mabel tiene un estado neutral plasmado en la cara.

* * *

Joli!~

 **¿Cuanto tiempo no? x,D**

 **Lo siento si tarde, entre fanfics y escuela no podía actualizar, espero les haya gustado este tercer capítulo. Les invito a que esperen el cuarto y puedan seguir leyendo esta historia.**

 **Bye, bye~**

 **Guest:** _Gracias! Espero te haya gustado este segundo capítulo, disculpa las tardanzas xD Mabel es una loquilla(?_

 **NathaliaAlexandria: _¡Muchas gracias!_** _La verdad es que estaba un poco desorientada, espero le haya gustado este capítulo, por cierto, ¿De qué pareja puedo escribirle? Se merece un premio como avise en el segundo capítulo uwur_


End file.
